


Your Name

by PistreloVale, vejita



Category: Deep Sea Prisoner - Fandom, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistreloVale/pseuds/PistreloVale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejita/pseuds/vejita
Summary: It all started with a simple mistake and a peculiar expression, one that caught Satanick's attention more than one could have imagined.
Relationships: Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This wasn't supposed to have multiple chapters but it was coming out way too long. 
> 
> P.S. A special thanks to PistreloVale who has been my beta reader for this one and helped me with some scenes!

That morning was a chaotic one;  
The coffee shop was filled with customers and all the waiters were too busy to rest one second. Even Satanick, who usually was always lively and perky, was feeling an enormous amount of tiredness slacken his muscles and throttle down his mental capabilities.  
His big purple eyes felt achy and heavy, struggling to keep them open, causing him to squeeze them shut and open them wide to not let his body fall asleep right on the counter. His mind seemed to be clouded, as a thick fog was obscuring everything, and all of his movements were slow and uncertain, taking too much time to even prepare one coffee. 

At the moment he was serving a tall and young man, who had a stern expression on his face as he waited for Satanick to finish preparing a latte as he had requested. 

"What is your name?", the sleepy waiter asked without a formal tone, too tired to focus on talking in the correct professional way. On all the cups of their drinks they always write the name of the clients, so to give it a more personal and unique touch.  
Satanick liked his job: to him interacting with many different people everyday was interesting and fun, able to keep him entertained, especially when he had to write down peculiar names; however, that morning his body and mind didn't seem to collaborate in the slightest, causing him to hastily write the client's name. 

"Here is your drink. Next", he then said as he headed the cup to the man in front of him, expecting to see him walk away to drink his order and not give much attention at other things. And yet, before leaving, the client stood there, looking back and forth between the waiter and his order with frowned eyebrows and an indecipherable expression on his face, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words, only to walk away as nothing ever happened. 

At first Satanick was confused; after all, why would someone randomly look at him like that? But then, a smile curled his lips upwards and a soft chuckle shook his chest: 

"Was my beauty so shocking?", he whispered to himself, a certain amount of pride hiding in his words, enough to make the colleague by his side stare in disapproval at him. 

"What is it Envi?", Satanick asked while glazing at other other man, genuinely curious to know why he was staring at him as if he was looking at an idiot. 

"You didn't spell correctly his name", Envi simply replied, his eyes as grim as always, his voice empty from any emotions other than an hint of exasperation, to which the purple eyed man simply winked and said nonchalantly: "What do you mean? I never make mistakes." 

At that point Envi was feeling even more exasperated; 

"I saw how you wrote《Iblis》, while the client has stated that his name was《Ivlis》", he tried to explain, noticing the mistake the other man. He had been watching him for the whole day, noticing how much tired he looked, ready to assist him if something had happened. 

"Why didn't he tell me I spelled it wrong?", Satanick muttered both confused and amused: he was used to shy costumers but the way that man looked at him was unique, enough to pique his interest. 

Envi only shrugged his shoulders, not finding nothing of particularly interesting in that: he was just a random costumer, one of the many in the shop that day, so he couldn't understand Satanick, who looked like all of his energies came back, the red colour of life painting his cheeks and the Sun shining behind his eyes. 

"Go back to work. No time to slack off", suddenly a deep voice said, one that was sharp enough to cut in half the thoughts of both men. 

"Yes yes Maekami, I am working", Satanick cooed as he turned to look at another costumer, a smile on his face as he said: "How can I help you?"


	2. Chapter 2

A new day arrived.  
The Sun was shining high in the sky, warming up with its rays all the people walking down the crowded sidewalk in front of the shop, which was once again filled with costumers.  
Satanick was more lively than the day before, a big smile on his face as he served and chatted with all the clients, writing down on cups names and nicknames with his tidy and beautiful calligraphy, always earning back compliments and praises, which he welcome with a wink or with a chuckle. 

At every small break, the image of the man of the day before flashed on his mind, curiosity and intrigue behind his every thought. He couldn't understand why that《Ivlis》had caught his attention so much by doing so little, only one thing sure: he couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter what time of the day it was, nor when he went to sleep the previous day, nor when he woke up that morning. 

With his mind filled with those thoughts, Satanick finally looked at the next costumer in line he had to serve, his usual dazzling smile on his face as he said with a modulated voice: "Welcome, how can I help y-"; 

However, when his eyes met the ones of the costumer, he felt himself froze on the spot: who would have ever thought that the one occupying his mind was standing right in front of him. 

"I will take a latte", the man murmured, a bit hesitant to be served once again by the same man who had messed up his name. His cornelian-like eyes weren't looking directly at the waiter he had in front of him, always shifting his gaze to stare down at the counter, as if there was something extremely interesting.   
Noticing how the other man was acting, Satanick's affable smile became a feline smirk, so much he was amused by that scene. 

"Of course sir, it will be ready in a few minutes. Please, wait here", he said, while in his mind he couldn't help but think: 《This is going to be fun》.

Once the latte was ready, warm and comforting against his hand, enough to draw out from Satanick a pleased sigh, he looked at the costumer, who didn't move one inch from where he was standing, and asked: "Can I have your name?" 

"...Ivlis", the man simply replied, one eyebrow raised as he observed Satanick's smile: for some reason unknown to him, it gave him the chills, not in fear but in distress, as if a part of him was aware of the waiter's intentions. 

"Sorry I think I didn't hear it right", Satanick said after some moments of silence, a fake apologetic smile on his face. Truth was that he had perfectly heard the client, the name《Ivlis》echoing in his mind: he just wanted to mess a bit around. 

"My name is Ivlis", the man said with an higher tone of voice, clearly not pleased to have to repeat himself to someone who was looking at him with a dumb smile on his face.   
On the other hand, Satanick was having the best time of his life, especially for every small change of expression on the client's face; it was way too amusing to be real. With swift movements, he wrote《Ivlin》on the cup, heading it back with a blinding smile. 

"Here you go. Next", he then cooed, his overly sing-sing voice making some customers turn around in his direction out of curiosity. 

"That's..." , Ivlis mumbled, his voice trailing off as soon as he had opened his mouth. Once again he was staring back and forth between the cup and the waiter that served him, an even more confused and uncertain expression on his face than the one of the day before; 《Is he dumb?》, he wondered as he looked at Satanick, who only kept on innocently smiling, no side look able to tarnish him. 

"Something wrong sir?"; 

At the question the man only shook his head and walked away, turning to look back only once just to meet the gaze of a still smiling Satanick, causing him to feel the chills once again: to his eyes he looked like some weirdo. 

Envi, who had once again observed the conversation between the two men, sighed aloud, in his mind only a thought as he stared at the dumb smile on his colleague's face:《he is a complete idiot》.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning Satanick was busy cleaning up the counter, waiting for some customers to enter in the shop. It was a pretty calm day, in completely contrast with the chaos of the days before. The sidewalk was almost empty, if not for some occasional students or workers passing by, while the roads weren't as full of cars as the usual. 

"You shouldn't mess around with our customers", Envi, who was helping the purple eyed man clean the counter, suddenly said, breaking the silence they had fall in for the past minutes. Satanick only hummed, his eyes still focused on looking at his own hands.  
Ivlis had come to the coffee shop other times, always getting teased by Satanick, who had took a liking to him: his reactions and awkwardness amused him, so much that he had decided to test the man's limits, fooling around with him at every occasion and messing up his name on purpose, curious to see how much it would have took for him to finally snap. 

"If Maekami comes to know about this, he will get pissed", Envi added, his tone stern and critical, not approving of the other man's choice of entertainment. 

"You would cover my back though", Satanick finally looked up and gave a smug smile at the man beside him, a certain amount of self confidence intrinsic in his words, earning an inaudible murmur from Envi. However, before he could ask him to repeat himself, the door of the shop was opened, a cold winter breeze entering inside, for a moment taking over the warmth of the heating. 

Both waiters turned around, ready to welcome their costumer, only to widen their eyes, one with an excited expression and the other with an unenthused one: the one coming inside was Ivlis himself, subject of their recent discussions.  
He had a long scarf around his neck, making him look taller than he already was. 

When the client noticed Satanick, he took a step back, as if he didn't expect to see him still working there, and the usual unreadable expression was contracting his face in a grimace that expressed doubt and uncertainty. That's when his gaze shifted towards Envi; his big eyes widened and a new light shone in them, while he sprinted towards the aloof man, who was ready to take the order, much to Satanick's clear displeasure, who had a betrayed look on his face: how could Ivlis ignore him and let another one take his order? That wasn't right; 

"Let me guess, you want a latte right?", he said with an high-pitched tone of voice, interrupting immediately the two men.   
However, Ivlis completely ignored him, as if he wasn't even in the room, and kept on talking with Envi: "I will take a café au lait". 

Satanick was stunned: he couldn't believe he had been ignored.  
He wasn't going to let Envi steal his prey, especially after he had picked something else from his usual order.  
That's why he immediately jumped at the coffee machine, glaring at his colleague to warn him to not get closer. 

Ivlis couldn't believe it was seriusly happening: he couldn't help but wonder how did he end up in that situation, having to deal with a grown up child that for some unknown reason loved to mess up his name. 

"What's your name?", Satanick then cooed as he turned around, giving the same innocent smile of everyday at the poor costumer, who was as expressionless as Envi. 

"Ivlis." 

He didn't hesitate, his voice naturally dropping down, as if to assert dominance. 

"Here is your café au lait, have a good day sir", Satanick kept on innocently smiling while he headed to the long haired man a cup on which was written《Ibris》. 

From the point of view of an outsider that scene would have been pretty comic, especially for the way both Envi and Ivlis were staring at him exactly like they would stare at some kind of exotic and ugly animal; however, to the ones living it, without counting Satanick, it wasn't hilarious in one bit. 

Noticing the way the two men were staring at him, the purple eyed man only tilted his head to the side and asked with a surprised look on his face: "Something wrong?"; 

That's when silence fell, no one really talking, too busy glaring at each other, some more, some less. The tension was tangible, especially between Ivlis and Satanick: Envi only happened to be there, as if he was meant to be a silent and neutral judge of the whole situation. 

"Oh my!" suddenly Satanick exclaimed, his eyes widening and his eyebrows rising. 

With an hand over his open mouth, he gazed over Ivlis, the suspense becoming as heavy as a boulder, and said, careful to hide his smirk: "I spelled your name wrong!" 

After those words, the tension inside of the shop only seemed to increase, enough to feel suffocating and overpowering. 

"It was Ivris, I forgot! Wait! Come back Ivris"; 

Ivlis didn't even wait for him to finish, only heading the money to Envi and walking away with his café au lait in hands, leaving behind an once again stunned Satanick, who that day has been ignored too much for his taste and was already plotting revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

The days went by and what was a simple messing around became a real battle between two stubborn men: one too proud to back off, uncaring of how much his name has been abused, and one too obstinate to end that game, his desire to see the other man snap too strong to be ignored. 

It was a silent battle, made of fake innocent smiles and of annoyed glares, one that still didn't have a winner. Even Envi accepted it, deciding to intervene only if things went downhill; after all, he really always ended up covering his colleague's back. 

"Good morning! How can I help you?", Satanick said for the 5th time that week with the usual teasing smile on his face, mentally ready to mess around with his favourite victim. 

"A latte", Ivlis replied with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow, amazed with himself for the patience he had to keep playing around with the foolish waiter. He could have went to any other coffee shop, but for an inexplicable reason no one did a latte as good as the shop where his tormentor worked, preventing him from just going elsewhere. 

Before Satanick asked him the usual question, of which reply always gets ignored, the two of them started a staring competition, flames rising in their gazes. 

"Name?" 

"Ivlis." 

This exchange of words has become the norm, not a day passed without it happening. However, this time the waiter looked somewhat uncertain; 

"Please wait a moment, I have to get a new pen", Satanick muttered before turning around, disappearing behind the walls inside the storage, leaving on the other part of the counter a pretty much confused Ivlis, who didn't know what to think of that lame excuse other than being terribly confused. 

The real reason to why the purple eyed waiter diverted from his usual routine of teasing was a simple one, terrible enough to fill his heart with displeasure: he couldn't come up with an original nickname without stumbling up with old ones already used and not anymore so effective. 

"This can't be seriously happening to majestic me, not me that I'm always ingenious and brilliant", he murmured nervously under his breath, a strong anxiety and awkwardness rising in him as his mind was as blank as snow. 

He didn't want to accept defeat, not until he would have seen his dear client snap at him. Only then he would have been willing to write down《Ivlis》; however, that day still hadn't arrived, so it meant he had to think of new nicknames. 

"I can't believe we almost had an invasion of cockroaches", suddenly a voice said, almost making Satanick jump out of his skin for the surprise. Quickly he turned around to see two of his colleagues chat between them, apparently about... 

...cockroaches? 

"Luckily Maekami is not here this week, or else he would have kicked me for not having been careful while cleaning," a girl who worked there as a cleaner chuckled nervously, checking always her back in case the shop owner suddenly appeared like some type of embodied entity. 

The two girls talked and laughed a little more, engrossed in some type of conversation, which to Satanick sounded far away, even if it was happening by his side, his mind too busy focusing on the cup to be able to catch any external word: he had got an idea. 

"I am back!" he exclaimed triumphant as he walked in front of the counter, a mischievous smile on his face, proud of the name he had come with. It has been under his nose for all the time, a simple and yet effective name that expressed all of his ingeniousness and frolicsomeness, easily obtained by playing around with the customer's name: Roachy. 

However, Ivlis was no where to be found, causing Satanick to look confused and lost. 

"Here is your...latte?" 

At the counter there were new faces, his dear prey long gone. Noticing his confusion, Envi looked up from the cashier and casually explained: "10 minutes have passed since your sudden disappearance so I served him." 

"You stole my victim!" Satanick exclaimed with an outraged expression, his gaze sharpening and his lips curling inwards: he had been betrayed. 

"And we almost lost a costumer because of you. It's almost time to close the shop, so finish to serve the clients," Envi stated in a monotone as he walked away, without gazing back at his upset colleague once, not looking forward to deal with one of his usual tantrums. 

"Envi! Don't ignore me!" Satanick yelled in vain, drawing the gazes of all the customers inside of the shop on him. He couldn't believe the genius nickname he came up with couldn't serve to his purpose, causing him to feel bitter and unsatisfied. That's why, as he finished serving the last clients of the day, he decided that he was going to make a list of nicknames, so to prevent such incidents to happen and get in the way of the little plan of his. 

That night Satanick didn't close an eye, passing all of his time on creating new combinations to piss Ivlis off, almost like a new obsession that guided his every single thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Another day arrived and Satanick was as ready as ever to welcome Ivlis with the usual teasing. He was having much more fun than he had initially predicted on messing around with the stern-looking costumer, so much that he looked forward to that moment for the whole day, sparks on excitement 

Their little battle felt intimate, something between only the two of them. Misspelling the customer's name, fighting him silently with his gaze, preparing his drink almost everyday were all things that in a certain sense were making them get closer, a weird bond slowly but steadily forming between the two men. 

"Welcome!" he excitedly exclaimed once he saw his dear costumer enter in the shop, his purple eyes sparkling as if their surface was formed by many gemstones, all of the shining under what was Ivlis' light. However, as soon as he noticed a smiling woman walking by his side, Satanick's smile froze in his face: was it his girlfriend?  
For some unknown reasons that thought bothered him greatly, wishing for Ivlis to focus on him and not chit-chat merrily with someone else, causing him to stare at the poor girl with a stern and frowned look. 

Probably noticing a pair of eyes on her, the girl met Satanick's gaze, only to look back at Ivlis and nod at him before walking towards the : there hasn't been an exchange of words and yet it seemed like by only a glance the long haired man understood everything, 

"Good morning, I would like to order two lattes." 

She had big and round eyes, as red as a rose petal, and long strawberry golden hair: in the overall she was quite pretty; however, the waiter didn't give her much attention, too busy looking over Ivlis, hoping to meet his gaze, but only receiving the possibility to admire a side of the face he had grown to like. Sighing aloud as a way to push out his displeasure, he put on his best smile and prepared the order; after all, showing his real emotions wasn't a good war technique.  
Even so, when he met once again the gaze of the girl, a childish pout naturally formed on his face. 

"Can I have your names?" Satanick mechanically asked, still staring at the other man, who kept on avoiding his gaze. 

"Rieta and Ivlis," the girl replied with an high tone of voice, trying to draw the attention of the waiter back on her, noticing how he was about to pierce throught her friend's body with his ferocious eyes. 

'Oh so the name of my obstacle is Rieta,' Satanick thought to himself as he wrote the names on the cups, making sure to extend the letter《a》of the name of the girl to make it look like a snake curling on itself, at least at his eyes: that was his little and silent revenge. 

Feeling somewhat proud of his little mischief, Satanick headed the order to Rieta, who immediately looked at the names, aware of the battle going on between Ivlis and the waiter. 

The atmosphere filled itself with tension, especially for the way the girl had been staring at the cups without moving of an inch, only slightly rising up her eyebrow. 

"Excuse me, I think you misunderstood the name of my friend," suddenly she said, a fake smile that could compete against the one of Satanick on her face. She played dumb, faking to not know the misspelling has been done on purpose. 

"Oh my bad! What is his name?" the waiter exclaimed, acting all friendly and apologetic: he didn't like this《friend》of Ivlis one bit. 

"It's Ivlis, not Buri." 

"Of course! I will correct it immediately." 

Satanick's eyes were shining with mischief, his thoughts going one mile per second. He knew all the names on the list of nicknames he made by heart, every single one chosen with a lot of care and dedication. Suddenly his face seemed to lighten up and a wide smirk formed on his lips as he double crossed《Buri》and wrote under it《Iwlis》. 

"Here you go," the purple eyed man chirped as he headed back the cup, anticipating the reaction of the girl. If Ivlis wasn't going to look at him, then he was going to exasperate his friend. 

Rieta frowned and stared dumbfounded at the new name written on the cup: her expression was priceless. 

"Wrong again. It's not Iwlis but Ivlis with a v," she insisted, once again refusing to take the cup, uncaring of the fact that Ivlis' latte was getting cold, much to the long haired man's displeasure. 

"Oh gosh forgive me, I am so careless," Satanick rested an hand agaisnt his face and shook his head, faking to be serously remorseful. 

"Let me correct."  
This time it didn't take too much time writing down a new name, which immediately appeared in his mind while the girl was still talking. 

"...sir, I said IVLIS not Ivvlis!" Rieta exclaimed, feeling the exasperation climb on her back. She wanted to help Ivlis but it seemed like she was only worsening the situation, not expecting to have underestimated the mischievous waiter that much. 

Happily humming to himself for the reactions he was getting and for the slight gaze Ivlis gave to him, Satanick wrote down random letters from random alphabets, ending up with creating the name《Ïvļī§》. 

"Correct?" he innocently asked as he laid the cup in front of the poor girl, who only widened her eyes and opened her mouth agape. 

She was about to voice once again her thoughts, this time ready to be harsher and more assertive, only to feel her arms being touched by someone. Almost jumping out of her skin, Rieta looked behind her and met the beautiful shiny eyes of Ivlis, who had gotten tired of assisting at that futile quarrel, fully aware of the fact that Satanick was willing to keep going all day. 

"Let's go," he simply murmured as he grabbed his latte and pulled the girl away from the counter, glaring once at the waiter, who was smiling triumphantly: oh one day he was seriously going to wipe that smile away from his face and it was going to be the best day of his life. 

"Wait-, Ivlis! You can't go away like this!" Rieta tried protesting, her too glazing back to glare at Satanick, who only weaved satisfied his hand and said with a sing-singy voice:"Have a fun date." 

At that Ivlis stopped in front of the door, starting a staring competition with the other man, before muttering《Not a date》and running away, followed by his friend, who was still scolding him for interrupting her. 

For some reason, that last statement made Satanick feel happier than before, Ivlis always managing to put him in a better mood one way or another.   
He would have liked to stare at his honey eyes for the whole day.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a whole week since last time Satanick had the pleasure to mess up Ivlis' name and he was starting to feel low-spirited, his usual exuberance slowly turing into gloom, nothing able to give him any sort of comfort, not even writing down on cups new and unique names, activity that used to always put a smile on his face. 

He deeply missed Ivlis but couldn't do anything to contact him: they didn't exchange numbers nor did they ever met outside of the shop.   
That was just too painful;  
He still had many names and nicknames to use to mess around with the other man and many other innocent smiles to show. 

With these thoughts in mind, Satanick leant down on the counter and rested his face against his hand, letting out a sigh, which wasn't nor the first or the last of the day.  
He wanted to see Ivlis, the flames of desire burning him from the inside at every second that passed. He was staring intensively at the door of the shop, anticipating the moment the client would have walked inside. However, no matter how much he stared, nor how much he wanted to see him, Ivlis never walked through that door. 

"If you can't even focus, you should stay at home," suddenly Envi said with a harsh tone, actually worried about his friend, who only seemed to get sadder as the days went by.   
At that Satanick hummed and let out another sigh, not finding the energy to reply with words. His eyes were half lidded, while his lips were curved inwards, showing his obvious unhappiness. There weren't costumers at the moment to help him divert his thoughts from the long haired man, whose eyes shone more than all the stars of all the universes together and whose face was as beautiful and attractive as a piece of art. 

In the last period, everytime he thought about Ivlis, Satanick felt his own heart ache and throb in his chest, as if it was trying to run away from him. He began to look forward to every little interaction, craving for the smallest contact, even for the accidentally brushing of their hands everytime he headed to Ivlis his order, the bone of contention of their relationship. 

Just remembering the expressions Ivlis blessed him with caused a shudder to shook his body, making his head spin and his limps weak. He wanted to hear his voice, which was always able to give him a rush of adrenaline, and enjoy their usual little silent battle. 

He should have asked him for his number instead of his name. 

A sigh left once again his lips, followed by a grunt: it was felt terrible living with the uncertainty caused by not knowing the routine of someone, especially if this someone managed to unexpectedly become an important part of one's daily life. 

Satanick was slowly losing all hopes. He reached the point where he would have been happy even just by taking a glimpse of the face of his so dear costumer. 

'I won't purposely misspell his name ever again as long as he will come today,' he thought desperately to himself, closing his eyes tight shut as if to increase the intensity of his wish. 

I promis-'; 

That's when suddenly, as if someone had heard his request, the door of the shop opened, a gust of chill wind coming inside.   
Satanick didn't have the force to open his eyes but still did, only to let out a shocked gasp: Ivlis was standing in front of him, as beautiful as ever, walking towards the counter as a ray of Sun breaking in between the clouds covering the blue of the sky. 

After a first moment of astonishment, with his mouth agape and his body shaking for the many emotions he was feeling, Satanick slammed his hands on the counter and leant his face closer to the one of the other man. 

"So you are still alive! Good!" he exclaimed, his voice a mix of anger and relief. He gripped his hands on the counter, so to keep his feelings under control before he risked to jump on the confused Ivlis, whose eyes-widened face was clearly screaming《What?》. 

"You sure did take your sweet time to come here."  
Satanick kept going, scolding the costumer as if he had missed an important appointment. He was aware of the fact that he should act in a more professional way but the stress he had accumulated that week finally crushed him and his reasonings, not leaving room for calmness. 

"I..." Ivlis began, still trying to understand what had just happened: he only wanted to enjoy something of warm.   
He was confused, everything about his expression saying it: some lines formed between his eyebrows and he rised his own hands up, to push the waiter away if needed. 

"...I have been busy. Can I order now?" Ivlis asked carefully, as if he had just stepped on an unexploded mine. Probably noticing his own burst of energy and emotions, Satanick flushed slightly embarrassed and composed himself, straightening his back and wearing on his usual radiant smile. 

"Of course! The usual?" 

At that question, Ivlis simply nodded, still weirded out from the way he has been welcomed: who would have ever thought that out of all people, the weird guy from the coffee shop would have been worried about his well being. 

Back to his good mood, Satanick hummed happily for the whole time he prepared the order, as if the sadness he felt for the whole week melted away suddenly, without leaving back any trace. Even Envi, who was busy with his own work, couldn't help but stare at his colleague with a grim expression, his head tilting slightly to the side. He didn't like how Ivlis, a completely random person, could influence Satanick's mood that much, as if he had discovered the secret to pull the strings of his heart like a puppeteer. 

However, Satanick didn't notice Envi's gaze on him, not even as he faced once again a confused Ivlis, wearing one of the many expressions he has become accustomed to see, his heart warming up everytime they were standing face to face. 

"Could I have your name?" he asked with a welcoming smile, for once determined to write it correctly; after all, he made a promise and the Universe had blessed him with his favourite costumer, cause behind his distress, walking inside of the shop. 

Ivlis was still eyeing him up and down, an eyebrow slightly raised in suspicion: he could sense that there was something on the waiter's mind, for the way he was happier and more energetic than the usual. 

"...Ivlis," he murmured after some more moments of awkward silence, saying to Satanick his name for what was probably the fifth time since they met, even if he already knew that he was going to get ignored. 

On the other hand, the purple eyed man had all the intentions of not messing up any letter, writing slowly to make sure his calligraphy looked elegant and tidy...and yet, despite all of his efforts and all of his good will, once he wrote down《Ivli》, his hand stopped moving, as if blocked by an external force. His mind seemed to have frozen, his eyes staring at the cup so much that holes were about to form. He would have never thought that writing an《s》would have been that much hard. 

Ivlis crossed his arms and stared at the waiter's face, the tension between the two growing the more they stayed in silence. 

The temptation was too strong to oppose to it, Satanick's body refusing to add the last correct letter: why did he do it to himself? 

The more he thought about it, the more his mind began to realize something, as a way to justify his next actions: he had been interrupted by the door opening, so it meant that his promise wasn't complete, making it automatically not valid. 

"Here is your order," Satanick said as he gave the cup to Ivlis, who let out a small sigh and stared unimpressed at the man in front of him, completely unaware of the long and deep internal fight the other has been through. 

Paying the usual amount of money without opening his mouth once, the long haired man walked away: he didn't want to lose breath nor waste his intelligence with the idiotic waiter, who in return chuckled and waved his hand, his high spirits and mirth finally back. 

He already missed Ivlis.


	7. Chapter 7

"Name?" 

Different day, same question.  
Different purposes, same smiles. 

Some time has passed since Ivlis' return and things seemed to be back at normal: everyday they silently battled with their eyes, hands brushing against hands, smiles meeting frowns, a joyful tone mixing with an aggrieved one. 

However, Satanick wanted something more. What had started as a simple pastime, born out of mischievousness, had soon become something the waiter genuinely looked forward to, his own heart pounding, loud in his ears, everytime he met the gemstones that were Ivlis' eyes.  
He wanted to stay with him more than those five minutes per day, he wanted to be able to joke around with him more than simply messing up purposely his name.   
Satanick wanted to have Ivlis in his life as a solid and stable column. He couldn't explain this desire he had, exactly like he couldn't contain it. 

"Ivlis." 

Satanick had grew accustomed to hearing that name, so much that it had became one of the certainty in his life, even muttering it to himself randomly during his daily life, with the excuse that it helped him come up with new nicknames to hide the fact that it actually warmed up his heart. 

He enjoyed Ivlis' presence much more than one would have thought. 

These were the thoughts that pushed him into swiftly writing down on the cup a precise combination of ornate squiggles, catching even the attention of the costumer, who was observing with curiosity shining in his eyes the moving hand of Satanick, strangely hypnotic and relaxing. He already expected to not see his name written on the cup, as usual finding on its place a ridiculous and extravagant nickname, one that was going to stick onto his mind all day despite all of his efforts to not let the mischievous and yet good looking waiter invade his thoughts, messing up even his emotions other than only his name. 

The costumer already predicted that he was going to get distracted by Satanick's moronic puns, an eyebrow raised to show how much unimpressed he felt by that usual scene, only to widen his eyes once he saw what was written on the cup. 

'What's the meaning behind this,' he thought to himself as he analyzed his order, trying to understand what was the connection between him and what was written on the cup. At his visible confusion, Satanick only tilted his head as much innocently as possible, a Cheshire cat's smile curving his lips upwards. 

At that point Ivlis would have walked away in silence, only replying to the waiter with a grimace; however, there was something inside of him stopping him from walking away, his body standing in front of the counter as frozen in time. There was a sensation burning from deep within him, one that made his hands shake and his lips close in a thin line. 

It was only a weak and small bud born in his thoughts, which was growing higher and bigger by the seconds: what if he broke the usual routine? Was he going to put a stop to that battle?   
That sudden idea sent shocks of adrenaline all over his body, his heart pounding in his ears as he tightened his hold on the cup. 

Would that have been enough to make Satanick stop hunting his every thought? 

Taking a deep breath, he stared right into the purple eyes of the taller man, his own eyes burning with resoluteness: make it or break it. 

"This is not my name," he said slowly with a low tone of voice, making sure that all the words have been heard. His lips were slightly quivering for the many emotions he was feeling, all of them coming to crush onto him at once. Ivlis had dreamt of saying those words many times, stubbornness always getting in the way. 

He finally did it. 

Satanick only stared at the costumer with his mouth agape, he too feeling many emotions crushing onto him: did he hear that correctly? That was seriously a very special day. 

"Excuse me?" he murmured in a daze, unable to think clearly for the excitement rushing in his veins. He wasn't sure if it all was happening for real or if he was dreaming: did he just won the silent battle? His deep purple eyes first shone with confusion, then with happiness and then with...bitterness. He had taken a liking on messing up Ivlis' name on purpose, so much that he felt sad at the idea of stopping doing it. 

"This is just a bunch of numbers," Ivlis kept going, his tone calm and composed, completely in contrast with the tornado shaking him up inside. He didn't notice Satanick's internal turmoil, especially since be was too focused on voicing his thoughts. He kept his gaze focused on the face of the other man, never looking away, not even once, a feeling of safety filing his mind: he felt the need to stare into that purple ocean and get drown hugged by its waves. 

On the other hand, the waiter stared back and forth between the cup and the costumer, still unable to fully process what had just happened: did he hear correctly? A bittersweet sensation filled his senses, the smile he had on his lips looking more like a reluctant one than a genuine one. 

'What if he stops coming here,' he couldn't help but think the more he stared at the shiny eyes of the other man. 

"My name is Ivlis," the costumer stated once he noticed the unusual uncertainty on the face of the waiter, which had him slightly smirking to himself, proud of the reaction he had got, for once not being the one left speechless. As he put the cup back on the counter, a thud echoed in the shop, causing Satanick to snap out of his thoughts. He was still feeling hesitant, unsure of how to react, until a realization hit him: if his little plan of the day was going to be successful, Ivlis wasn't going to become just a memory, but for that he had to look and act resolute. 

At that a big smirk formed on his face, all the dark clouds in his mind disappearing, and with a raised eyebrow he stared at the other man: it wasn't the moment to lose his charm, not during a decisive moment of their lives. 

"I will correct it," Satanick chirped while grabbing the cup, adrenaline rushing into his veins as he wrote with his clean calligraphy《call me》right under the《random numbers》, which casually happened to be his phone number, drawing some hearts around to mark even more his point. 

He wanted to have Ivlis in his life, even if just an acquaintance. It was easy to tell that there was chemistry between them, he was sure of that, so he wasn't going to let such occasion slip away. 

Ivlis was still smirking to himself, everything about him giving away how much confident he was feeling: even if he had ended up saying his name, he was still sure to be the real winner of that long battle, which had unconsciously become an essential part of his daily life, not that he was going to admit it that easily. However, as soon as his hands wrapped around the still warm cup and his eyes read what was written, already expecting to find his name, a gasp left his lips. He tried reading various times, sure to be hallucinating, only to shift his firey gaze at the other man, who only smiled mischievously while leaning down the counter. 

"I will be waiting for your call, Ivlis," he cooed and winked, for the first time saying the name he had refused to write down so many times, turning around with swift movements to walk inside the storage, doing what could be called a dramatic exit, leaving behind a stunned and confused Ivlis. 

Satanick had won.


End file.
